Je ne peux pas t'aimer
by SalemaW
Summary: Couples:Niwa&hiwatari et dark et?. 2 couples,2 amours interdits.Pouvoirs magiques,ennemis et destin... Krad et Dark vontils finir scellés? Venez jeter un oeil please!
1. Le retour

**Auteuse : **lilybulle, pour le plus grand malheur des persos!!!!!

**Crédits: **peros à l'auteur de DN Angel sauf la nouvelle élève et la jeune fille.

**Note :** entre «» les paroles intérieures avec son « double ». Pensées en italique.

**Note1 :** ma 1ere ma fic sur DN Angel. Donnez moi votre avis please !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois ans auparavant

La pluie tombait à torrent sur la ville endormie. Au fond d'une sombre ruelle était assise une jeune fille. Elle était trempée et tremblait de froid. La pâle lueur du vieux lampadaire rendait son teint encore plus diaphane que la lune. Un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se relever.

- **: ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous, mademoiselle.**

Elle leva ses yeux gris vers lui. Il lui tendit la main.

- **: que faites-vous ici mademoiselle ?**

Elle se mit à pleurer. Il dégagea son visage des mèches brunes qui y étaient collées.

- **jeune fille : on m'a volé un bien précieux.**

- **: quel était-il ?**

- **jeune fille : un collier d'une grande valeur.**

Le jeune homme aux yeux violets sorti un collier de sa poche. La chaîne était en argent et le pendentif, en forme de rose était en or. Il lui tendit.

- **: arrêtez de pleurer, je vous offre celui-ci. C'est le dernier que j'ai volé il y a quelques années.**

Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire. Il lui attacha le collier autour du cou.

- **jeune fille : vous êtes un voleur ?**

- **: oui, mais pas en ce moment. Mon activité ne pourra reprendre que d'ici deux à trois ans.**

- **Jeune fille : merci de m'avoir aidée.**

- **: vos yeux envoûteraient le diable en personne.**

- **Jeune fille : quel est votre nom, beau prince de la nuit ?**

- **: Dark, pour vous servir mademoiselle.**

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main.

- **jeune fille : nous reverrons nous ?**

- **: oui, certainement. Je suis lié à vous par ce collier.**

Il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et disparut. La pluie s'était arrêtée et la jeune fille ne savait pas encore que c'était le début d'une histoire d'amour très particulière…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme tous les matins, Daisuke Niwa partit en retard en cours. Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au tramway puis jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

- **Saehara : t'as de la chance, la prof est en retard aujourd'hui. Au fait, tu sais qu'hier soir Dark a…**

A peine son ami avait-il prononcé ce nom que le roux coupait sa connexion avec la réalité. A quoi bon écouter une histoire dont, d'une certaine façon, il était le principal protagoniste. Il soupira et tourna son regard vers les jumelles Harada. Riku ne causait plus sa transformation en Dark et Risa était devenue une bonne amie. Rien de plus. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi Riku ne l'intéressait plus.

**- Hiwatari : Niwa, tu ne devrais pas autant rêvasser…**

L'interpellé sursauta.

- **Daisuke : Hiwatari-kun ! d'accord…**

- **Dark : « humm ton petit commandant d'amour est arrivé… »**

- **Daisuke : « la ferme !!!! C'est mon ami, c'est tout. »**

- **Dark : « bien sûr, et moi je suis policier. »**

- **Daisuke : « tu m'énerves !! »**

- **Dark : « il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche très cher »**

- **Daisuke : « tu vas me le payer !!!! »**

Ce fut l'arrivée du professeur qui mit fin à la dispute. Tous les élèves regagnèrent leur place.

- **Prof : bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous recevons une nouvelle élève. Elle arrive de l'étranger et doit faire un stage dans notre classe pour valider son diplôme. Elle a deux ans de plus que vous mais soyez gentils avec elle s'il vous plaît.**

- **Dark : « j'espère que c'est un canon »**

- **Daisuke : « Dark !!!! »**

- **Prof : entre, je t'en prie.**

- **: bonjour !!!! Je m'appelle Angela, j'ai 16ans et je dois faire un stage de quelques mois ici pour valider mon diplôme universitaire.**

- **Daisuke : _c'est pas vrai…_**

- **Dark : _« mais, c'est… »_**

- **Saehara : _je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…_**

- **Prof : installe-toi.**

- **Hiwatari : _elle ne m'inspire pas confiance._**

Angela s'assit en jetant un étrange regard en direction de Niwa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois ans auparavant.

- **jeune fille : vous êtes revenu.**

- **Dark : je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de vous revoir.**

- **Jeune fille : ne suis-je pas un peu jeune pour vous ?**

- **Dark : aucune importance.**

Il la serra fort contre lui et elle ferma les yeux.

- **Dark : _je vous aime mademoiselle…_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilu. Qui veut savoir la suite ??? Reviews pleaseeeeeeeee


	2. je te retrouve

**Note :** pensées en italique et discutions avec son hôte entre « »

**Note1:** mirki beaucoup pour la review!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cloche sonna et la prof sortit de la pièce. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'un cri extraterrestre retentit dans toute la salle.

- **Angela : kyaaaaahhhhhhhhh mon petit Daï-chan !!!!**

Et elle se précipita sur le roux avant de l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Hiwatari sentit une pointe de jalousie poindre en lui alors que les autres rigolaient. Enfin presque.

- **Risa : tu l'étrangles !!!**

- **Riku : lâche-le !!**

Elle se contenta de leur tirer la langue avant de se tourner vers Saehara.

- **Angela : t'as beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.**

- **Saehara : et ouais !**

- **Hiwatari : Niwa-kun, explique nous qui est cette demoiselle s'il te plaît.**

- **Krad : « t'es jaloux ? »**

- **Hiwatari : « pas du tout imbécile !!! »**

- **Daisuke : heuuu, cette chose, c'est ….**

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un coup sur la tête de la « chose » en question.

- **Angela : je suis la grande sœur de Daisuke.**

- **Tous : hein ??**

- **Risa : on ne savait pas que tu avais une sœur Niwa.**

- **Daisuke : j'ai tendance à l'oublier parfois.**

- **Angela : (chibi eyes) en fait, je lui fais honte.**

- **Hiwatari : _tu m'étonnes…_**

- **Daisuke : ça dépend des fois…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois ans auparavant.

- **jeune fille : une rose rouge ? Merci Dark. C'est très gentil à vous.**

- **Dark : tutoies moi s'il te plaît.**

- **Jeune fille : quand je fêterais mes 14ans.**

- **Dark : très bien. Je pourrais attendre deux mois.**

- **Jeune fille : les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir. Elles étincellent comme des diamants.**

- **Dark : elles ne brilleront jamais autant que tes yeux.**

Il prit possession de ses lèvres au goût sucré.

- **Dark : je vois que tu portes toujours le collier que je t'ai donné.**

- **Jeune fille : oui. Ainsi, je pense sans cesse à vous.**

Il caressa doucement sa joue.

- **Dark : et quand me diras tu ton nom, princesse ?**

- **Jeune fille : je vous le dirais seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas vous enfuir Dark.**

- **Dark : je te le promets. Je ne saurais renoncer à ton regard.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était la fin des cours et Niwa était accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Pourquoi sa sœur était-elle donc revenue ? Etait-ce à cause de sa particularité ? Une main se posa sur son épaule et le tira de ses pensées.

- **Hiwatari : tu rêves encore ?**

- **Daisuke : Hiwatari-kun !! Je suis juste surpris par le retour de ma sœur.**

- **Hiwatari : elle a l'air étrange.**

- **Daisuke : oui, et encore tu es loin d'avoir tout vu.**

- **Hiwatari : je vois…**

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le regard iceberg de Satoshi transperça le roux qui sentit ses joues se colorer.

- **Dark : « hahaha et après tu dis qu'il t'est indifférent. Vas-y, embrasse-le, il en rêve je suis sûr !!!! »**

- **Daisuke : « la ferme !!!!!!!!!! occupe toi de tes oignons !! »**

- **Hiwatari : ça va ?**

- **Daisuke : oui, c'est juste Dark qui m'embête.**

- **Hiwatari : je vois…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois ans auparavant.

- **Dark : alors ?**

- **Jeune fille : je m'appelle Angela Niwa.**

- **Dark : Niwa ??? Mais alors, tu…**

- **Angela : oui, je suis la sœur aînée de ton futur hôte. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti…**

Il l'enlaça.

- **Dark : _tant pis. _Ce n'est rien. Faisons comme si ce n'était pas le cas, du moins jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mon activité.**

- **Angela : très bien.**

Il l'embrassa encore une fois. Et ce fut ainsi que commença une des histoires d'amour les plus interdite… Mais vous, vous ne savez pas tout. Pas encore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Emiko : Daï, tu es content de revoir ta sœur ?**

- **Daisuke : oui, maman. **

- **Angela : tant mieux. Tu sais, je ne suis pas venue pour t'embêter.**

- **Grand-père : Daisuke va te préparer. Ta mère a mis une annonce pour 20h00 au musée national. Tu y voleras le diadème de Vénus.**

- **Daisuke : d'accord. Je vais me changer.**

- **Angela : Dark…**

- **Emiko : oui, tu vas enfin pouvoir rencontrer Dark. Il est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais vu.**

- **Angela : c'est vrai. _Maman, si seulement tu savais tout ce qui passé…_**

- **Daisuke : j'y vais ! Wiz, viens !**

- **Angela : je sors moi aussi. J'aime toujours autant me balader la nuit.**

- **Emiko : à plus tard alors.**

-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Musée national, 20h00.

Comme à l'accoutumer, toutes les forces de polices étaient réunies et Hiwatari attendait auprès du diadème.

- **Dark : commandant, je vous salue !**

Le voleur s'empara du trésor et tenta de s'enfuir lorsque des dizaines de filets surgirent de nulle part. Il les évita de justesse avant de disparaître.

- **Hiwatari : saleté… Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais… **(ndla : comme dans la pub lol)

- **Krad : « même si tu dois sacrifier Daisuke ? »**

- **Hiwatari : « tais-toi ! »**

Dark se posa au milieu de quelques arbres.

- Angela : bonjour.

Il se retourna vivement en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

- **Dark : Daisuke est inconscient pour quelques minutes.**

- **Angela : tant mieux.**

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il posa une main sur sa nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à regrets.

- **Dark : dépêche toi de rentrer, j'arrive.**

- **Angela : très bien…**

Elle s'exécuta et rentra chez elle.

Un peu plus tard.

- **Emiko : Dark, je te présente Angela.**

- **Dark : enchantée…**

- **Angela : moi de même…**

La situation devenait grotesque, mais avaient-ils le choix ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Hiwatari : père ? Que voulez vous ?**

- **Père : que tu t'empares au plus vite du collier que porte Angela Niwa.**

- **Hiwatari : pourquoi ?**

- **Père : tu verras…**

- **Hiwatari : très bien…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qui veut savoir la suite ? Donnez moi votre avis ! Reviews please !!!!!


	3. Enfin!

**Note :** Irki aux deux âmes charitables qui m'ont laissée des reviews!! voilà la suite.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Paroles avec son double entre «».

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En classe, le lendemain matin.

Tout le monde discutait plus ou moins tranquillement lorsqu' Angela arriva.

- **Angela : bonjourrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!**

- **Hiwatari : _elle est bruyante_**

- **Riku : dis Angela, tu connais Dark ?**

- **Angela : ah, heu oui, comme tout le monde quoi.**

- **Riku : tu en penses quoi ?**

- **Angela : il est doué.**

- **Riku : c'est tout ?**

- **Angela : que veux-tu dire ?**

- **Riku : ne le trouves-tu pas beau, mignon, élégant, mystérieux… parfait ?**

- **Risa : arrête un peu de délirer !!!**

- **Angela : parfait, certainement pas.**

- **Daisuke : _ça c'est sûr…_**

- **Dark : « eh !!!!!! »**

- **Angela : mignon, oui.**

- **Risa : n'importe quoi.**

- **Dark : « t'as vu Daisuke ? »**

- **Daisuke : « ma sœur est stupide, c'est tout … »**

- **Dark : « … »**

- **Saehara : tu l'as déjà vu ?**

- **Angela : _bien mieux que tu le penses…_ A la télé.**

La brune se pencha pour prendre son sac et son collier sortit de dessous son uniforme.

- **Hiwatari : ton collier ressemble étrangement au dernier que Dark a volé avant de reprendre son activité.**

La chaîne en argent portait une rose en or qui brillait sous les lumières de la salle.

- **Angela : pas du tout. Ce n'est qu'une copie. Comment veux-tu que je** **puisse avoir l'original ? C'est stupide…**

- **Saehara : c'est vrai.**

- **Hiwatari : _tu mens très bien, mais c'est inutile avec moi…_**

- **Daisuke : « Dark, c'est une copie, pas vrai ? »**

- **Dark : « zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz »**

- **Daisuke : _il dort…_**

- **Dark : _je ne peux pas te répondre, désolé…_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux ans auparavant.

- **Dark : bon anniversaire Angela. **

Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille fêtait ses quatorze ans.

- **Angela : je te remercie.**

Il lui tendit un petit paquet qui contenait un bracelet en argent avec des roses et des cœurs.

- **Angela : c'est…**

- **Dark : c'est le bracelet des Danaïdes. Je le trouvais parfait pour toi.**

- **Angela : je t'aime, monsieur le voleur.**

Elle l'embrassa.

- **Dark : à présent tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ta grand-mère va s'inquiéter.**

- **Angela : je ne veux pas te quitter. Pas ce soir.**

Il l'enlaça et planta ses yeux violets dans ceux de la belle.

- **Dark : je ne pourrais rester une nuit entière avec toi, innocemment… **

- **Angela : c'est pour cette raison que nous ne nous voyons que dehors ?**

- **Dark : tout à fait. Comment voudrais-tu que je résiste à ta beauté ensorcelante ?**

- **Angela : tu es un poète, mais es-tu vraiment sincère ?**

- **Dark : à ton avis…**

Il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sauter sur le toit d'une maison.

- **Dark : je vous aime, mon ange.**

Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisuke était assis sur le rebord de la fontaine de sa ville. Il fixait l'horizon et pensait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, à Hiwatari.

- **Hiwatari : bonjour.**

Le roux sursauta en voyant l'objet de ses pensées assis juste à côtés de lui.

- **Hiwatari : tu passes plus de temps sur la lune que sur terre. **

- **Daisuke : c'est vrai. Dis-moi, tu es sûr que le collier de ma sœur est l'original ?**

- **Hiwatari : certain. Il dégage de puissantes ondes magiques. Ce bijou est le collier d'Athéna. Quant au bracelet qu'elle porte, c'est celui des Danaïdes. Ce sont deux œuvres que Dark a volées au temps de ton grand-père. C'est pourquoi je suis étonné qu'elles soient en possession de ta sœur.**

- **Daisuke : il est vrai que tout ce que Dark a dérobé ne ressort jamais à l'extérieur. De plus, Angela ne l'a jamais rencontré auparavant car elle vivait chez notre grand-mère.**

- **Hiwatari : c'est très étrange… Et Dark, il ne t'a rien dit ?**

- **Daisuke : à chaque fois que je lui parle de ça, il fait semblant de dormir.**

- **Hiwatari : il va falloir éclaircir ce mystère au plus vite, d'autant plus que mon père m'a demandé de récupérer le collier.**

- **Daisuke : Hiwatari-kun, quoi que tu fasses, fait attention aux réactions de ma sœur.**

- **Hiwatari : tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?**

Niwa rougit.

- **Daisuke : bien sûr…**

Alors que le commandant approcha sa main de celle de son ami, une douleur atroce s'empara de lui.

- **Krad : « jamais je ne te laisserais être heureux, jamais !!!! »**

- **Hiwatari : Krad, arrête…**

Le jeune homme luttait de toutes ses forces et fut surpris lorsque Daisuke l'enlaça. Ce contact parut dégoûter l'ange blond qui se terra loin dans le corps de Satoshi.

- **Hiwatari : merci…**

- **Dark : « et si tu le lâchais maintenant ? Il va pas s'envoler, tu sais. Ahh mais j'oubliais… Tu rêves depuis des mois de ce contact… Allez fonce ! »**

Niwa recula alors vivement, rouge au possible. L'autre se leva et attrapa son poignet.

- **Hiwatari : et tant pis si je dois gâcher notre amitié…**

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, qui, bien sûr, ne protesta pas.

- **Angela : et ben dites moi, mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se séparèrent.

- **Daisuke : tu…**

- **Angela : soyez tranquille, je ne dirais rien à personne. **

- **Hiwatari : vraiment ?**

- **Angela : oui, et je vous couvrirez même auprès de nos parents qui te déteste Hiwatari.**

- **Daisuke : merci grande sœur. Mais pourquoi ?**

- **Angela : parce que je sais ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux ans auparavant.

- **Angela : la mer est magnifique la nuit !!!!! et la plage est si calme !!! C'est merveilleux.**

- **Dark : oui, cette mer te ressemble.**

- **Angela : comment ça ?**

- **Dark : belle et dangereuse à la fois.**

Elle sourit.

- **Angela : Dark, moi je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir si ce n'est…**

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

- **Angela : fais de moi ce que tu veux…**

- **Dark : tes désirs sont des ordres…**

Et sous une lune diaphane et ronde, deux corps allongés sur le sable fin se découvrirent pour la première fois, l'un guidant l'autre au son d'une mélodie qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qui veut la suite ????? Reviews please !!!!


	4. Pourquoi?

**Note :** paroles avec son double entre «» et pensées en italiques.

**Note1 :** chibi eyes larmoyants : que vous aimiez ou pas ma fic, dites le moi ! Reviews pleaseeeeee !!!!!!!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans un couloir du collège.

- **Hiwatari : Angela ! Attends une minute je te prie.**

- **Angela : qu'est ce tu veux le schtroumpf ?**

- **Krad : « fait taire cette petite garce !!! »**

- **Hiwatari : je veux récupérer ton collier et ton bracelet. Inutile de mentir, je sais que ce sont les originaux.**

- **Angela : mais c'est qu'il est malin le chiwi à mon frère.**

- **Krad : « je vais la tuer »**

- **Hiwatari : « laisse » **

Il s'approcha de la belle. Erreur. Enorme erreur. Il reçu un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre et fut projeté contre les casiers. Le bruit fit accourir de nombreux élèves.

- **Daisuke : Hiwatari-kun !!**

Il se précipita vers lui.

- **Riku : qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

- **Risa : regarde Hiwatari saigne !**

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Angela. Ses yeux étaient devenus gris foncés, presque noirs.

- **Angela : Hiwatari, rappelle-toi bien d'une chose : il ne faut jamais me mettre en colère, jamais.**

Elle tourna les talons et les élèves se dispersèrent.

- **Daisuke : tu vas bien … Satoshi ?**

- **Hiwatari : oui, merci. Elle a une sacrée force.**

- **Daisuke : oui…**

Ils se relevèrent.

- **Hiwatari : je crois qu'il faudra trouver un autre moyen de comprendre comment ses bijoux se sont retrouvés en sa possession.**

- **Daisuke : oui, tu sais, ma sœur n'est pas méchante mais elle peut être dangereuse.**

- **Hiwatari : j'essaierais de m'en souvenir.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chez les Niwa.

- **Emiko : Daï, j'ai envoyé une annonce pour 21h00.**

- **Daisuke : d'accord maman.**

- **Emiko : quelque chose ne va pas mon chéri ?**

- **Daisuke : est-ce que les œuvres que Dark a volées peuvent sortir d'ici ?**

- **Emiko : bien sûr que non. Chaque œuvre est scellée et nous les conservons dans le sous-sol. En aucun cas elles ne doivent en sortir. Mais, pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?**

- **Daisuke : c'est parce qu'Angela…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Dark prit sa place.

- **Dark : on va être en retard, désolé.**

Et il s'enfuit le plus vite possible.

- **Daisuke : « mais enfin Dark, pourquoi tu m'as empêché de finir ma phrase ? »**

- **Dark : « parce que c'était stupide »**

- **Daisuke : « c'est de ta faute aussi. Tu refuses de me répondre à ce propos. »**

- **Dark : « écoute Daisuke, toi et Hiwatari restez en dehors de cette histoire. »**

- **Daisuke : « mais… »**

- **Dark : « ça suffit ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter. C'est déjà assez compliqué** **comme ça. »**

Le voleur s'envola jusqu'à la tour du clocher de l'église. Des centaines de policiers avaient été déplacés. Et, contre toute attente, le commandant était absent. Dark en profita. Il s'empara rapidement de l'oiseau de marbre noir et se posa dans le parc le plus proche.

- **Hiwatari : salut.**

- **Dark : tu as abandonné ? Tu ne m'empêches plus de voler les œuvres de ta famille ?**

- **Hiwatari : ce soir j'avais autre chose en tête. Je veux connaître ton lien avec Angela Niwa. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est en possession de ces deux bijoux.**

- **Dark : j'ai déjà dit à Daisuke qu'il ne fallait pas que vous vous en mêliez.**

- **Hiwatari : tu rêves Dark. Je veux savoir et j'y arriverais. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra.**

- **Dark : met-moi des bâtons dans les roues lors de mes vols, mais te mêle pas de ça !**

- **Hiwatari : tu es bien sur la défensive. Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?**

L'ange se précipita sur le jeune homme malgré les protestations de Daisuke mais il percuta une barrière invisible. Ainsi, il se retrouva assis par terre en face d'un Hiwatari médusé.

- **Angela : baka. Toujours à te bagarrer pour un rien. Il n'est même pas transformé.**

- **Dark : qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

- **Daisuke : « Angela ??????? »**

- **Angela : je me promenais.**

- **Hiwatari : cette barrière psychique, c'est toi ?**

- **Angela : oui. J'ai hérité de quelques pouvoirs.**

- **Krad : « laisse-moi l'affronter !! Ses pouvoirs, je les connais… »**

- **Hiwatari : « la ferme ! C'est pas le moment ! »**

- **Dark : je voulais juste montrer à ce cher commandant qu'il y a des choses dont il ne faut pas se mêler.**

- **Angela : oh, je vois… Cependant, tu ne dois pas t'attaquer à lui tant qu'il n'est pas Krad. **

- **Dark : on verra.**

Il laissa sa place à Daisuke.

- **Daisuke : Angela, merci d'avoir arrêté Dark.**

- **Angela : de rien, il est trop impulsif parfois.**

- **Hiwatari : j'ai l'impression que toi et Dark, vous vous connaissiez déjà.**

- **Angela : qui sait ? De toute façon ça ne regarde personne. Tous les deux, occupez-vous de votre histoire et pas du reste.**

Elle disparut dans la nuit.

- **Hiwatari : elle n'a pas tout à fait tort.**

Il s'approcha du roux et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- **Hiwatari : on va faire un tour ?**

- **Daisuke : avec plaisir.**

Il embrassa son petit ami.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un an et demi auparavant.

Dark et Angela venaient de se réveiller dans un lit d'hôtel. La lumière solaire traversa les rideaux.

- **Dark : bonjour toi.**

- **Angela : salutt.**

- **Dark : tu n'auras pas d'ennui avec ta grand-mère ?**

- **Angela : non, je lui ai dit que je passai la semaine chez une amie.**

- **Dark : si elle savait…**

- **Angela : elle demanderait à ma mère de m'envoyer dans un pensionnat militaire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.**

- **Dark : si tel était le cas, je viendrais te kidnapper.**

Elle sourit et se blottit contre son amant.

- **Angela : il ne reste plus que six mois avant que tu n'intègres le corps de mon frère.**

- **Dark : oui, je sais. Dès qu'il aura treize ans.**

- **Angela : comment fera t-on ?**

- **Dark : il faudra savoir se montrer patient. C'est la seule solution.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De nos jours, POV Angela.

Déjà un an que Dark a intégré le corps de mon frère. Cette année fut la plus longue de ma vie. De plus, je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrais choisir entre mes sentiments et mon devoir ? Que faire quand celui que vous aimez et celui que vous devez tuer ?

_Pourquoi Angela doit-elle tuer Dark ?_

_Que réserve l'avenir aux deux couples ?_

_Qui est Angela ?_


	5. Le grimoire 1

**Note :** d'abord merci pour les rares reviews et pour m'avoir montré mon erreur dans le chapitre 3. Effectivement j'ai confondu Riku et Risa et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Ainsi, dès ce chapitre je rétablis les choses : Risa aime Dark et Riku le déteste. Gomennn !!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique et paroles avec son double entre « »

**Note2 : **bonne lecture et laissez moi des reviews, pleassseeeeee !!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela se réveilla de mauvaise humeur : elle avait encore rêvé de Dark et ça l'énervait car leur relation était quelque peu en suspens depuis qu'il avait intégré le corps de Daisuke. Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme, attacha ses cheveux par deux nattes, se maquilla légèrement et descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère, son grand-père et son frère y étaient déjà. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et s'en alla.

Un peu plus tard en cours.

**Risa : hier soir j'ai vu Dark à la télé. Il est magnifiqueeeeee !!!!!!!!!**

**Riku : baka.**

**Risa : mais il est très gentil tu sais. Tu en penses quoi Niwa ?**

**Daisuke : peut-être, je n'en sais rien.**

**Risa : tu sais, ce soir je vais encore essayer de lui parler comme la dernière fois.**

**Angela : ne t'approche pas trop de lui, Risa.**

**Riku : je suis tout à fait d'accord.**

**Risa : et pourquoi ?**

**Angela : des choses pas très jolies pourraient arriver si tu t'approches trop de lui.**

**Daisuke : « qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? »**

**Dark : « sais pas. _Mademoiselle est jalouse ?_ »**

**Risa : mais enfin ! T'es complètement folle ! Dark n'est pas dangereux !**

**Angela : je n'ai jamais dis ça. Je ne parlais pas de lui. Fais attention.**

**Risa : hein ?**

**Hiwatari : « je me demande ce qu'elle veut dire… »**

**Krad : « il faut se débarrasser de cette fille maître Satoshi. Elle est une menace. »**

**Angela : _personne ne drague mon homme._**

Le professeur arriva mettant fin à la discussion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir même, bibliothèque nationale.

**Dark : pousse-toi commandant. Je veux ce grimoire et je l'aurais.**

**Hiwatari : jamais !!!**

**Angela : ça suffit !**

**Hiwatari : qu'est ce que tu veux la furie ?**

**Angela : la ferme le schtroumpf !**

**Dark : arrêtez de crier et poussez vous !!**

Les trois se jetèrent sur l'ouvrage. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que les pouvoirs de celui-ci n'étaient pas scellés. Ainsi, ils furent tous les trois aspirés à l'intérieur.

**Daisuke : ça fait mal. Où on est ?**

**Hiwatari : dans le livre. **

**Daisuke : ma sœur a disparu et je ne ressens plus la présence de Dark.**

**Hiwatari : c'est à cause du pouvoir du livre. Krad doit être quelque part.**

Ooooooooooooo

Un peu plus loin, dans une forêt.

**Dark : incroyable ! Le grimoire m'a séparé de Daisuke !**

**Angela : intéressant.**

**Dark : Krad doit être lui aussi en liberté. Il faut retrouver ton frère et le commandant.**

**Angela : on n'est pas pressé.**

**Dark : comment ça ?**

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux de la belle.

**Dark : si tu le prends comme ça…**

**Angela : il faut savoir profiter des opportunités…**

Oooooooooo

Plus loin, près d'un étang.

**Daisuke : tu crois qu'ils nous cherchent ?**

**Hiwatari : je suppose.**

Il passa un bras autour de la taille du roux.

**Hiwatari : et si on les retrouvait avant. Ainsi, on pourrait connaître le lien entre Angela et Dark.**

**Daisuke : très bonne idée.**

Oooooooooooo

**Krad : il faut que je retrouve cette fille. Maître Satoshi ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'elle représente ni de son immense puissance.**

Ooooooooooo

Dark et Angela avaient trouvé une petite auberge abandonnée. Ils poussèrent la porte décrépie et entrèrent. De l'ancien mobilier, il ne restait plus que quelques planches et un vieux comptoir. De nombreuses toiles d'araignée avaient pris d'assaut le plafond et un tapis de poussière recouvrait le sol. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers en bois à moitié moisi et se retrouvèrent à l'étage. Ils pénétrèrent dans la première des chambres, la seule qui n'était pas condamnée. Seul un grand lit demeurait au centre de la pièce. Ils retirèrent toutes les couvertures pourries et trouvèrent un matelas tout à fait convenable.

**Dark : la dernière chambre où on a dormi était bien mieux.**

**Angela : peu importe. On ne va pas faire les difficiles tout de même.**

Le voleur s'assit sur le rebord du lit et la jeune fille s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément comme autrefois.

Ooooooooooooo

Hiwatari et Daisuke, main dans la main, suivaient un chemin caillouteux.

**Daisuke : je n'ai pas parlé de nous à ma famille.**

**Hiwatari : c'est mieux pour le moment. **

**Daisuke : je, je t'aime Satoshi tu sais.**

Le commandant sourit.

**Hiwatari : et c'est réciproque, Daï-chan.**

Le roux rougit à cause du diminutif. Les deux amoureux finirent par arriver devant une vielle auberge.


	6. Le grimoire 2

**Note :** j'ai mis du temps à écrire cette suite par manque de review et donc de motivation. Malgré tout, j'ai horreur de ne pas finir ce que j'ai commencé, donc cette fic ira jusqu'au bout ! Et mirki à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui m'ont laissé une pitite review.

**Note1 :** discussion avec son double entre « » et pensées en italique.

**Crédits :** je rappelle que les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Angela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiwatari et Daisuke finirent par arriver devant une vieille auberge.

- **Hiwatari : peut-être qu'Angela, Krad ou Dark se sont réfugiés ici. Allons voir.**

- **Daisuke : oui, bonne idée.**

Ils entendirent des rires provenant du premier étage.

- **Daisuke : ça ressemble au rire de ma sœur.**

- **Hiwatari : hein ?**

Ils montèrent prudemment les escaliers moisis et entrèrent dans la chambre d'où provenait le bruit. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Dark en boxer et Angela, également en sous-vêtements, à califourchon sur lui.

- **Hiwatari : je vois que vous nous recherchez activement.**

Les deux amants se retournèrent vivement, si bien qu'ils tombèrent du lit.

- **Angela : ce n'est pas tous les jours que Dark et Daï-chan sont séparés, alors il fallait en profiter.**

- **Daisuke : alors toi et Dark, vous êtes ensemble.**

- **Angela : oui… depuis plus de trois ans désormais.**

Les deux amoureux se rhabillèrent et partirent avec les deux autres à la recherche de Krad et d'un moyen de sortir de ce maudit grimoire. Ils traversèrent une grande forêt avant de se retrouver dans une clairière et ainsi de suite. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : ils tournaient en rond. Soudain, Dark fut projeté en arrière : Krad se tenait devant lui et venait de l'attaquer.

- **Krad : je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer, étant donné qu'ici nous possédons nos propres corps. De plus, tu n'as pas de chance mon pauvre Dark, Wiz ne t'a pas suivi et tu ne peux pas voler.**

Hiwatari et Daisuke s'assirent sur un vieux tronc d'arbre : ils étaient totalement impuissant face à ce combat. Angela quant à elle, semblait réfléchir. D'un côté, elle ne supportait pas de voir son homme blessé ; et de l'autre elle ne devait pas l'aider. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Plus le temps passait et plus son esprit et ses idées s'embrouillaient.

- **Angela : arrêtez !!!!!!! Ca suffit maintenant !!!**

Les deux anges se tournèrent vers elle.

- **Krad : ne te mêle pas de ça.**

- **Dark : pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. Nos différents ne te regardent pas.**

- **Angela : ah ouais ?**

Elle fit apparaître un bâton ornait de plumes noires et blanches dans sa main droite et elle le pointa vers les deux anges.

- **Angela : on fait moins les malins maintenant.**

- **Dark : range ça s'il te plaît.**

- **Krad : on fait une trêve jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sortis du grimoire, mais range ce bâton s'il te plaît.**

- **Dark : je t'en prie.**

- **Krad : pitié.**

- **Angela : très bien, mais vous serez prévenus.**

De leur côté, Hiwatari et Daisuke étaient complètement abasourdis. Mais quel était le véritable statut de la jeune fille pour avoir tant d'autorité sur les anges ? Ils n'en n'avaient aucune idée.

- **Angela : bon maintenant j'en ai marre d'être ici, on rentre.**

- **Hiwatari : comment ça ? Tu sais comment sortir d'ici ?**

- **Angela : bien sûr. Tu crois que quoi ? Si le grimoire n'était pas scellé, ce n'était pas un hasard.**

- **Hiwatari : tu avais tout préparé et tu nous as manipulés ?**

- **Angela : et oui petit chou. Tu devrais écouter ton petit ami quand il te dit que je suis imprévisible et dangereuse.**

Elle traça des symboles magiques sur le sol et un portail apparu. Ils pénétrèrent dedans et se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque où tout avait commencé. Dark et Krad avaient réintégré leur hôte et le commandant avait de sérieuse s envies de meurtres sur Angela.

- **Daisuke : Angela, si tu es partie chez grand-mère c'était à cause de tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Angela : oui.**

- **Daisuke : mais pourquoi ? Qui es-tu vraiment grande sœur ?**

Elle ferma les yeux dans lesquels des larmes naissaient. Elle secoua la tête et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisuke s'était endormi dans les bras d'Hiwatari sur son canapé. Le commandant souriait et caressait doucement la joue de son petit ami. Soudain, le portable du roux sonna. Celui-ci grogna mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Le jeune homme répondit à sa place.

- **Hiwatari : oui ?**

- **Emiko : Daisuke ? Qui est à l'appareil ?**

- **Hiwatari : c'est Satoshi Hiwatari madame Niwa.**

- **Emiko : quoi ???????? Où est mon fils ?? Pourquoi réponds-tu à son portable ?**

- **Hiwatari : Daisuke est entrain de dormir et il n'a pas entendu sonner.**

- **Emiko : où êtes-vous ?**

- **Hiwatari : chez moi.**

- **Emiko : Pardon ???????**

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle raccrocha. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, se cala correctement et s'endormit au rythme de la respiration de son petit ami. Leur sommeil était si profond, qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps.

Angela était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Bientôt, elle devrait accomplir son devoir. Bientôt, elle devrait dire adieu à son amour pour l'éternité. Et si, au lieu d'agir, elle se tuait ? Et si elle fuyait son destin en se donnant la mort ? Elle baissa les yeux et regarda le vide qui s'étendait en dessous de la fenêtre.

A suivre…


	7. Décision

**Note :** pour remercier les deux personnes (une sur chaque site mwahaha) qui m'ont laissé de gentilles reviews, j'ai rapidement tapé ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique et discussion avec son double entre « »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors qu'Hiwatari et Daisuke dormaient paisiblement enlacés, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit doucement, avant de se refermer avec délicatesse. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'approchait des deux garçons. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir deux ombres qui s'étendaient sur le mur.

- **Emiko : mais…**

- **Angela : tu vois maman, ils s'aiment. Ce n'est pas un mensonge et ni un acte de rébellion. L'amour n'a pas de loi et se moque des frontières que peuvent dresser l'histoire. Nous et les Hikari sommes ennemis, certes, mais eux, ils n'y peuvent rien. On ne choisit pas son nom. On ne choisit pas la personne que l'on aime. Maman, laissons-les s'aimer, laissons leur une chance de vivre ensemble et heureux.**

- **Emiko : tu as sans doute raison Angela.**

- **Angela : je dois y aller, à plus tard.**

La femme regarda les deux jeunes endormis et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant leur air serein. L'un d'eux grogna.

- **Daisuke : mmh, maman ? MAMAN ?????????**

Il sursauta, si bien qu'Hiwatari se réveilla brusquement.

Le commandant remis ses lunettes en place.

- **Hiwatari : madame Niwa ? Vous étiez inquiète à ce point ?**

- **Daisuke : maman ! Ecoute, Satoshi est très gentil et…**

Sa mère lui fit signe de se taire.

- **Emiko : Daï-chan, il est vrai que je n'apprécie pas trop l'idée que tu sortes avec lui, mais je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Ta sœur m'a montré que le plus important c'était ton bonheur, même si la personne avec qui tu le partages est un Hikari. Tu peux remercier Angela, c'est elle qui m'a convaincue. Sur ce, je vous laisse.**

- **Daisuke : merci maman.**

- **Hiwatari : ta sœur est vraiment incompréhensible.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela était dans sa chambre. Finalement, elle avait opté pour la lâcheté. Elle allait fuir ce monde et ses responsabilités. Elle allait à l'encontre de son destin. Elle allait se donner la mort. Sa décision était prise et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux bruns et enfila une robe noire. Dark la lui avait offerte pour son dernier anniversaire. Elle prit une photo de son homme et quitta la maison.

Dehors la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. La belle marchait assez rapidement à travers les rues presque désertes. Un vent frais se leva mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle se dirigeait vers son but. Le soleil disparut peu à peu laissant place à la lumière artificielle. Elle se mit à courir et arriva enfin à destination : la ruelle sombre où elle avait rencontré Dark pour la première fois. C'était là que tout avait commencé et c'était là que tout finirait. Elle s'assit par terre, adossée à un mur de brique froid. Elle fit apparaître un couteau dans sa main. Sa lame était chargée de magie. Angela sortit la photo de Dark et quelques larmes s'y écrasèrent.

- **Angela : Dark, cette nuit-là, dans cette ruelle, notre histoire a commencé. Dark, toi l'ange aux ailes noires, je te dis adieu.**

Elle serra fort le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert.

- **Angela : adieu mon prince.**

Elle ferma les yeux et se planta le couteau dans le ventre. Et un liquide vermeil commença lentement à se répandre sur le sol.

Au même moment.

- **Dark : « Daisuke !!!!! Laisse-moi sortir !!!!!! Ta sœur !!! Ta sœur est en danger !!! »**

- **Daisuke : Satoshi, Dark veut que je le laisse sortir car…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- **Dark : désolé, mais ça presse.**

Il s'en alla, suivit du commandant.

- **Daisuke : « Dark !!! Que se passe t-il ? Comment sais-tu que ma sœur est en danger ? »**

- **Dark : « c'est à cause des deux bijoux que je lui ai offert. Ils renforcent le lien que Krad et moi avons avec elle. »**

- **Daisuke : « Quel lien ? De quoi tu parles ? »**

- **Dark : « pas maintenant. »**

- **Hiwatari : « Krad ? De quoi tu parles ? »**

- **Krad : « Dark et moi sommes liés à Angela. Mais mon lien avec elle est très faible comparé à celui qu'elle a avec Dark. »**

- **Hiwatari : « mais de quoi tu parles ?»**

- **Krad : « vous verrez maître… »**

Dark courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la petite ruelle.

- **Dark : Angela !!!**

Il s'approcha d'elle avant d'apercevoir la marre de sang qui luisait faiblement sous la lumière lunaire.

- **Hiwatari : regardez, un couteau. Elle a voulu se suicider.**

- **Daisuke : « mais pourquoi ? »**

L'ange noir ramassa sa photo.

- **Dark : c'est pour moi qu'elle a fait ça. Hiwatari appelle vite une ambulance s'il te plaît. Elle respire encore.**

- **Daisuke : « comment ça pour toi ? »**

- **Dark : c'était elle ou moi en quelque sorte. Et elle a voulu en finir plutôt que de devoir réaliser son destin. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à me tuer.**

- **Krad : « que c'est mignon. Moi par contre elle m'aurait tué sans problèmes. J'espère qu'elle moura. »**

- **Hiwatari : « Krad !!!!! Tu es ignoble ! »**

Dark rendit la place à Daisuke car l'ambulance arrivait. Le roux se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami.

- **Daisuke : pourquoi ??????**

Les pompiers emmenèrent la jeune fille à l'hôpital. Elle était entre la vie est la mort.

**POV Dark**

_Angela… Je craignais qu'un jour tu fasses ce choix… Ma princesse ne part pas maintenant… Cela ne résoudra rien tu sais…_

**Fin POV**

- **Grand-père Niwa : il faut absolument qu'elle se réveille avant la fin de la semaine. Le moment est venu…**

- **Krad : « oui maître Satoshi, le moment est venu… »**

A suivre…


	8. Amnésie

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews ! Pour vous remercier, voilà la suite !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique et discussion avec son double entre « »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela dormait paisiblement dans son lit d'hôpital. Son teint, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, la faisait ressembler à un fantôme.

- **Hiwatari : madame Niwa ? Tenez, c'est le couteau qu'elle a utilisé. **

- **Emiko : merci. **

- **Grand-père Niwa : la lame de ce couteau est chargée par une puissante magie. Même si elle se réveille, il y aura forcément des conséquences. **

- **Daisuke : grande sœur… **

La jeune fille commença légèrement à s'agiter.

- **Emiko : papa, il faudrait leur expliquer, tu ne crois pas ? **

- **Grand-père Niwa : probablement. **

- **Emiko : Hiwatari, Daisuke, il faut que nous vous disions la vérité. **

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur des chaises.

- **Grand-père Niwa : tous les cent ans naît une jeune fille aux grands pouvoirs magiques. Ces pouvoirs sont ceux du yin et du yang, les pouvoirs de l'équilibre. Dark et Krad représentent chacun un côté. Angela, elle, possède ces fameux pouvoirs. Son devoir est de sceller à jamais Dark et Krad. Ses deux ancêtres ne l'ont pas fait par faute de temps. L'une fut brûlée sur un bûcher, l'autre succomba de la peste. Ainsi, c'est à elle d'accomplir ce qui aurait du être fait il y a des années. Comme vous le savez certainement, Dark et Krad sont deux entités sur qui le temps n'a pas de prise car ils sont le fruit d'une malédiction. Le travail d'Angela est de mettre un terme à cette malédiction en faisant disparaître les deux anges. **

- **Hiwatari : maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle a voulu se tuer. **

- **Emiko : que veux-tu dire par là ? **

- **Hiwatari : rien du tout. **

Angela s'agita davantage et s'assit brusquement sur le lit. Elle se tourna vers sa famille.

- **Angela : qui êtes vous ? **

- **Emiko : mais enfin chérie, tu ne nous reconnais pas. **

- **Hiwatari : ce n'est pas la peine madame Niwa. Apparemment la lame de son couteau a inhibée ses souvenirs. **

- **Emiko : … **

- **Angela : je dois tuer Krad et Dark. Je dois tuer… **

Elle arracha tous ses fils et se leva. Son regard avait changé. Ils s'enfuirent tous afin d'amener la jeune fille à l'extérieur. Ils la conduirent jusqu'à un parc désert.

- **Angela : tuer. **

Elle fit apparaître son bâton et une lumière argentée l'entoura. Elle était entrain de se transformer. Ses cheveux bruns s'allongèrent et devinrent gris, tout comme ses yeux. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique blanche et noire, brodée de fils d'argent. La lumière disparut et elle pointa son bâton vers Daisuke et Hiwatari.

- **Angela : d'abord je vais me débarrasser de vous deux. Vous êtes leurs hôtes humains et vous ne me servez à rien. **

Elle les emprisonna dans des lianes magiques. Le seul souci, était que ces lianes étaient recouvertes de longues épines acérées qui pénétraient lentement dans la peau des deux garçons.

- **Emiko : Angela !! Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! **

Mais c'était inutile.

- **Angela : qu'hôte et invités soient séparés ! **

Dark et Krad apparurent à côté de leurs hôtes qui étaient toujours emprisonnés.

- **Angela : à présent, vous allez disparaître sales anges ! Mais pour l'instant, je vais tuer les deux humains. **

- **Krad : vas-y… **

- **Dark : non !!! **

Il se jeta sur la belle.

- **Angela : lâche-moi !!! **

Il la força à le regarder et il l'embrassa, sous le regard stupéfait d'Emiko et de son père. Après quelques minutes, il décida de la lâcher.

- **Angela : Dark ? **

- **Dark : bon retour parmi nous. **

- **Emiko : comment est-ce possible ? **

Les deux garçons furent immédiatement libérés de leurs chaînes.

- **Hiwatari : en l'embrassant, Dark a dissipé la magie apportée par le couteau. **

- **Grand-père Niwa : Angela, accompli ton devoir. Maintenant. **

- **Krad : jamais je ne me laisserais enfermer !! Jamais !! **

L'ange blond se jeta sur la jeune fille, mais il fut stoppé par Dark.

- **Dark : je t'interdis de la toucher !! **

- **Krad : comme c'est mignon ! S'en est répugnant ! **

- **Emiko : mais pourquoi Dark refuse t-il que l'on fasse du mal à Angela ? **

- **Daisuke : il l'aime, voilà tout. **

- **Emiko : quoi ? **

- **Grand-père Niwa : ça explique mieux l'attitude d'Angela. Cependant, elle n'a pas le choix. **

Alors que Dark et Krad se battait, ailes noires appela Wiz. Dark enlaça Angela et s'envola.

- **Dark : désolé tout le monde, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de la kidnapper. Salut ! **

- **Emiko : c'est pas vrai !!! Et maintenant que fait-on ? **

- **Grand-père Niwa : il faut les trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. **

Un peu plus loin dans un forêt.

Dark se posa.

- **Angela : pourquoi ? Tu ne fais que reculer une fin inéluctable. **

- **Dark : pas si sûr. Avec ton aide, je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour nous de vivre enfin ensemble. **

- **Angela : vraiment ? **

- **Dark : oui. Angela… **

A suivre !!


	9. Happy end

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à toutes les personnes qui ont lu ou suivi cette fic !

**Crédits :** persos à l'auteur du manga sauf Angela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Angela : c'est quoi ton idée Dark ? Dit-le moi ? **

L'ange fouilla sa poche en sortit une bague, qui, contrairement aux autres bijoux, n'était pas volée. C'était un anneau en argent orné de fines gravures rouges.

- **Angela : pour moi ? **

- **Dark : oui, la première chose que j'achète. **

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les épaules de la belle et planta son regard dans le sien. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et les autres étaient à leur recherche.

- **Dark : Angela, veux-tu m'épouser ? **

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. L'émotion lui serrait la gorge et elle avait du mal à parler.

- **Angela : je crois que j'ai compris ton plan. Oui, j'accepte ta proposition. **

Il sourit et lui passa la bague au doigt, avant de l'embrasser.

- **Dark : il faudrait se dépêcher de se marier avant que les autres nous retrouvent. **

- **Angela : mais avant, amène moi à la bibliothèque. Je dois y prendre quelque chose. **

- **Dark : à vos ordres princesse. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde était à la recherche des deux fugueurs. Même Krad avait décidé de participer.

- **Daisuke : j'espère qu'ils vont bien. **

- **Hiwatari : je ne m'inquièterais pas trop pour ça. **

- **Emiko : en revanche, il faut absolument les retrouver avant minuit. **

- **Krad : ils sont en ville… **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela récupéra un vieux grimoire à la bibliothèque municipale avant de s'envoler à nouveau dans les bras de son homme. L'ange survola la ville et la mer, avant de se poser devant une petite chapelle perdue dans la colline. L'édifice devait avoir au moins quatre siècle et la façade blanche avait été touchée par le temps. Un unique vitrail surplombait la porte en bois. L'un comme l'autre étaient cassés.

- **Dark : désolé pour le décor mais on n'a pas trop le choix. **

- **Angela : de fait. **

Et main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Krad : ils sont dans la colline !! **

- **Hiwatari : étrange… C'est sans issu. **

- **Daisuke : il n'y a rien là-bas ? **

- **Hiwatari : non, mis à part une église… **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'intérieur était encore pire que l'extérieur. Les murs en pierre s'effritaient, les bancs en bois étaient mités, l'autel tenait debout par miracle et le plafond pouvait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Le sol était recouvert d'un étrange tissu vermeil tout délavé. Derrière l'autel un prêtre les attendait.

- **Prêtre : bonjour. Commençons. **

Il alluma deux restes de bougies et s'éclaircit la voix.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Emiko : c'est onze heures et demi ! Dépêchons nous. **

L'ascension de la colline était rude mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de continuer.

- **Grand-père Niwa : vite… **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Prêtre : Dark, acceptez vous de prendre cette jeune fille pour épouse et de l'aimer à jamais ? **

- **Dark : oui, je le veux. **

- **Prêtre : Angela, acceptez vous de prendre cette homme pour époux et de l'aimer à jamais ? **

- **Angela : oui je le veux. **

Minuit moins dix.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils avaient presque atteint la chapelle. Ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques mètres à parcourir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Prêtre : je bénis ces alliances pour qu'elles vous protègent à jamais. **

Ils se passèrent les anneaux au doigt.

Minuit moins cinq.

- **Prêtre : Dark, Angela, vous promettez-vous un amour éternel ? **

- **Dark et Angela : oui. **

- **Prêtre : très bien. Dans ce cas… **

Minuit sonna. A l'extérieur Krad se jeta sur la porte.

- **Prêtre : je vous déclare mari et femme… **

Au même instant Krad disparut et les autres entrèrent.

- **Emiko : qu'avez-vous fait ? **

- **Hiwatari : pourquoi Krad a disparu ? **

- **Dark : lui et moi étions unis. Cependant, si l'un de nous deux s'unissaient à quelqu'un d'autre, celui qui reste seul disparaît. **

- **Grand-père Niwa : mais vous êtes inconscient ma parole !! Angela, le temps n'a pas de prise sur Dark. Toi, tu vieilliras et lui ne changera jamais. Comment veux-tu vivre comme ça ? De plus, Dark est le fruit d'une malédiction. Angela, reprend toi. **

La jeune fille sourit.

- **Angela : ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. **

La belle prit la main de son homme et fit apparaître son bâton. Elle traça un sceau autour d'eux et ouvrit le grimoire de la bibliothèque. Elle pointa alors son bâton vers sa famille.

- **Angela : et qu'eux et les autres oublient notre existence, que nos empreintes s'effacent à jamais de leur monde, de leur mémoire et de leur cœur. **

Une vive lumière argentée engloutie la ville pendant que Dark et Angela disparurent dans le livre.

Le douzième coup de minuit sonna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin chez les Niwa.

- **Emiko : où sont les enfants ? **

- **Grand-père Niwa : Daisuke et Hiwatari dorment encore. Ils ont regardé tard la télévision. **

- **Emiko : tu crois qu'ils n'ont fait que ça ? **

- **Grand-père Niwa : va savoir… En tout cas, je l'aime bien ce Satoshi. **

- **Emiko : oui, c'est un gentil garçon. Je suis heureuse que mon petit Daisuke ait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi bien. **

Dans la chambre de Daisuke.

- **Daisuke : bonjour toi. **

- **Hiwatari : salut. **

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- **Hiwatari : qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

- **Daisuke : je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. De plus, j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas t'aimer. **

Le commandant l'enlaça.

- **Hiwatari : ne dis pas de bêtise mon cœur. Rien ne nous sépare. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ennemis… **

- **Daisuke : t'as raison… **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelque part, dans le monde d'un livre.

Angela et Dark étaient enlacés sous un cerisier en fleurs.

- **Angela : je ne pouvais pas t'aimer et pourtant… **

- **Dark : on a l'éternité devant nous désormais. **

Ils se sourirent, heureux sous une pluie de pétales.

FIN


End file.
